Shadows on the wall
by Stuff3
Summary: The night is dark. It conceals the land and extinguishes the light. Within the darkness evil beings of immense power plot and set their dark ambitions forward into the world. And in that darkness they wait for each other.


Far away in a dark land hidden among mountains, beneath storm clouds of roaring thunder and lightning cracks was a castle. Shunned forever from the light due to its masters purpose they resided in the dark to creep and slither to achieve their goals.

The grand stone castle adorned in its great halls torches to light the way yet no matter how bright a light shined everything else was always dimmed and dank. Such is the nature of the master of the house and all who served him.

Within the dining hall was where the most light was and where the soldiers gathered. The soldiers where surprisingly merry which was out of place considering the place they called home, this merrymaking of course never carried on when their leader was present.

They feasted on raw meat and the finest ale they could obtain. The beasts of the castle, dogs and dragons gorged with them in a singular, lowly and shallow mob. One creature in particular was a small green monster, sinister yet harmless. He had attempted to obtain something to drink but upon being seen was denied by the soldiers who quickly took to throwing cups at him and he fled to hide behind some chairs.

"Want some more Creeper!" they hollered and laughed at him. "Here you go!" they threw some cups which cracked and shattered as they hit the floor.

The Creeper startled remained behind his chair but then suddenly all the rowdiness of the men diminished and the commotion was replaced with silence.

The men's faces that once bore delight where now replaced with a sudden uncontrollable fear as the winds howled around them. Then all light from the room was snuffed out and streaks of blue and red mist sizzled and cracked before meeting in one place. Then for a moment fire erupted before turning into smoke and from that smoke appeared the lord of the castle; the Horned King.

The men and beasts were petrified with fear as their leader slowly made his way past each of them. Only one sprang forward with liveliness.

"Your majesty" the Creeper bowed before the Horned King who did not respond to his recognition. "Were just merrymaking amongst ourselves." the Creeper explained. The Horned King let a low grumble echo from his body as he glared down at the creeper "Ah uh" the Creeper stuttered "Merrymaking to your good name sire" he told to save him from the king's wrath.

The Horned King seeming to pay him no mind made his way towards his throne, his feet practically sliding across the floor to take him there. The Creeper as opposed to his King's subtle and slow pace energetically bounded to stay by his side. The Horned King slide himself into his chair as the Creeper jumped up to his armrest and panted like a dog.

"Sire, do tell us why you have chosen to grace us with your presence"

The Horned King connected his fingers together and sat in his chair, letting out another echoed grumble.

"Ah I see…" the Creeper let out "Your parched, allow me to fetch you some of our finest wine"

"EH!" the Horned King snapped his right arm out in a sudden surge of energy

"Sire?" the creeper questioned in fear. The Horned King then raised two of his fingers to the Creeper. "Two glasses sire?" The Horned King nodded slowly. The Creeper obviously was going to fulfill his request regardless of what it was, but was confused as to his sudden and odd request for two glasses. He looked to the soldiers below for answers but they were just as confused as he was. "As you wish sire" he replied shakily before jumping of his armrest and off to fetch his wine. "What could it possibly be? Who could it be for?" he rambled to himself as he went "Is he expecting someone, a guest?!" he said as he held two glasses in his hand. Shuddering he then placed them on a tray along with the wine. "But.." he said as he turned around to view The Horned King sitting on his throne "who could possibly share a drink with him?" he wondered before creeping back to his masters side. "As you requested sire" he said gratefully placing it on his armrest. He began to pour the wine but the Horned King raised his hand to him "Not yet sire?" The Horned King nodded "As you command" he bowed his head as sat next to the tray.

The Creeper sat next to The Horned King as the soldiers sitting before them had lost their appetite as they now only starred at the meal they seemed so delighted in having before. No one spoke or even whispered, it was nothing but silence. In the silence the Creeper watched the Horned King. He noticed the calm and collected aura around his body from when he first entered had changed dramatically. While he did not speak his hands firmly gripped the other, his whole body was tense and his head now slummed down to view his own lap in anger. The tension only grew as he had to wait longer for someone… or something.

"Sire…" the Creeper yelped out hoping to quell The Horned King's anger or at least direct it away from himself "may we do anything to perhaps, entertain you?"

Then something surprising came from the Horned King. He did not lash out and choke the creeper or threaten everyone in the room, instead he laughed. Not loud and boastful but soft, malicious and dripping with evil.

Something pleased him.

"Sire?" Creeper let out.

Then suddenly a gust of wind swept into the room, waving the banners and slamming open the doors. Thunder cracked and lighting flashed around the room. Then in the center of the room a small green flame grew into a tall inferno with blackness in the center of it. The blackness and flames soon took the form of a woman with a narrow pale face with yellow eyes and two black horns atop her head to match the long black robe she wore. In her hand she held a staff which a crow flew in and perched on.

The men were in awe of her sudden and theatrical arrive but now in an attempt to please their King stood up together in fierce determination.

"Intruder! Intruder!" they chanted "Grab your weapons! The axes and spears!" they clamored as they retrieved their weapons and surrounded the woman "You'll go no further intruder!" they roared as the surrounded her and pointed their weapons at her, although she seemed unfazed by any of it.

"I'll end this!" One soldier said as he drew his sword "You've gone far enough!" he was about to cut her down before a voice echoed through the hall.

"Stop!" the Horned King's command echoed and his hand outstretched "You will do no such thing" the volume of his voice lowered.

The men seemed confused but obliged his command; it was then that the horned woman spoke out.

"Well" her elegant voice let out in disappointment "Are all guests greeted so fondly here?"

"Only those who come unannounced" The Horned King's voice trimmed in response

"And do I come unannounced?" she inquired

"The Mistress of all evil is always welcomed to these halls, Maleficent" The Horned King introduced her "regardless of the actions of the doormen" his voice trickled from his mouth as his soldiers lowered their weapons to the sorceress and a sly smile formed across her face. "Come" he waved her over "Sit here, and dine with me" he motioned to a vacant spot next to him throne.

"To sit next to the King?" she questioned as if already knowing the answer "But there is no seat" she pointed out as her crow took off from her staff.

"Make yourself as comfortable as you wish" The Horned King told her.

Maleficent let out a small chuckle "Such a pleasant host" she said before tapping her staff to the stone floor. In response to her tapping a stone chair to match one from her own castle emerged from the wall next to the Horned King's throne "and formidable ruler" she stated before making her way unopposed by the soldiers who surrounded her. "One may even be tempted to call him" she spoke as she ascended the stairs and stood before him "A god among mortal men" her eyes looked him over as she took her seat next to him. To this he said nothing but let out an annoyed grumble.

Creeper sitting on the armrest was confused by this whole chain of events was lost in his thoughts but The Horned King soon snapped him out of them with a swift command

"Wine" he demanded looking at his armrest.

"Wha-oh OH yes!" he blurted out upon being called into service again. He then poured the wine into the first cup and served it to the Horned King who took it from him in silence. He followed it up by filling the second cup and hopped over to Maleficent "Melady" he offered it to her.

"How quaint" she chuckled upon taking it from his small green hands.

Creeper then bounced off to return to The Horned King's armrest but once he got up there he found something else in his place; the crow.

It cawed down and pecked at him with its beak "Oh, why you" the Creeper grunted as he attempted to fight back but was instead knocked down off the armrest as the crow took flight. It then returned to Maleficent and perched itself of her staff and she stroked it with her finger. She let out a cruel chuckle at his expense. But not wishing to suffer the wrath of The Horned King, the Creeper ignored it and returned to the Horned King's armrest.

Silence past over them as the soldiers regarded the two horned rulers.

"So, do tell me" Maleficent turned to him as he held his glass in his hand "what is the source of entertainment here?"

The Horned King silently set his glass down next to the Creeper but kept his gaze upon his soldiers. His eyes passed over each of them, seeming to scrutinize every single aspect about them. But then as his eyes slipped across the room they became fixated on one person and his empty eyes became red.

"You" he pointed to a lone soldier amongst the crowd.

The soldier stumbled forward "Yes, sire". The Horned King said nothing but pointed to the man next to him; the soldier who intended to cut Maleficent down upon entering.

The two men turned and locked eyes with each other and within a second the first soldier had slain the second.

"Now" the Horned King's voice echoed "release the Gwythiants" he commanded. The beast's chains were cut loose and they were free to fly around the room and do as they wish. The swept down and attacked the soldiers who fought against them and amongst themselves. The Creeper hid by his master's side as he sat there unfazed by the whole situation.

"Oh my…" Maleficent let out intrigued with a hand on her chin and leaned forward "how charming, how delightfully wonderful" she praised as she leaned back in her chair.

She then watched in amusement the harsh, violent spectacle unfold before her and her exhilarating host.

The two dark horned rulers only sat there in their chairs, still and unwavering as if they were plastered on the walls like shadows.


End file.
